Moving On
by Faith-fanfic16
Summary: A (very belated) Secret Santa fic for Jenrind on Livejournal: Several Christmases from now, Arizona and Callie decide that it's time to extend their family and go about telling Sofia on Christmas Eve. At the same time, Arizona receives something new and something old as a gift from her wife.


**Secret Santa fic for Jenrind on Livejournal. Even though it's January 10th and Christmas was ages ago...**

**Prompts: Given 6 options, I combined these two: "Option 1 - Future fic, with a happy Callie and Arizona deciding to enlarge their family," and "Option 5 - A state of the art leg and heelies."  
**

* * *

"What on _earth _is that thing doing in my living room?"

The first words out of her wife's mouth as she walks in the front door make Arizona cringe, even from the safety of their bedroom. "It's a Christmas tree," she calls out, fairly certain about what is making Callie sound so skeptical.

No more words follow, only the thump and shuffle of boots being kicked off and bags being deposited onto the floor. Arizona hears a heavy sigh from across the house and it makes her smile, despite the obvious exasperation behind it. She pulls off the sock covering her residual limb and tosses it into the nearby laundry basket.

"I thought we agreed not to let Sofia single-handedly pick the tree again this year," Callie says as she finally appears in the bedroom doorway. She's still wearing her black winter coat and her hair has been swept around in the wind, but to Arizona she looks absolutely perfect.

"She didn't," Arizona says smugly. "I did."

Callie furrows her brow and casts a look back over her shoulder. "Really? Did you have a stroke, or is there some other explanation as to why it looks like you plucked it straight from '_A Charlie Brown Christmas'_?"

That makes Arizona laugh and she straightens up from the bed with help from a pair of crutches. "Well, we waited until December 23rd to get a tree, so there wasn't much left to choose from." She hobbles forward a few steps and plants a sweet kiss on Callie's rosy, chilled cheek. "Plus Sofia liked it and I thought she argued some very good points when we were deciding."

"Points? Such as...?" Callie drawls.

"It's missing part of its stump, just like her Mama," Arizona says with a brilliant grin. "It's an Arizona-tree."

As if she can say no after something like that. Callie cracks a relenting smile and rolls her eyes affectionately, wrapping an arm around Arizona's waist to pull her in closer. Arizona lets the crutches fall back against the bed, allowing Callie's embrace to keep her upright.

"It's going to make the Christmas pictures a little less spectacular this year, but I can live with that," Callie replies, dipping her head to accept a welcome-home kiss.

"Don't worry, we're getting another one delivered later tonight," Arizona adds as she slinks both arms around her wife's neck. "One that's much more full, voluptuous and pretty. It's a Calliope-tree. Very sexy. Puts the Arizona-tree to shame."

Callie laughs and steals another playful kiss, knowing they only have a few minutes until Meredith drops Sofia off. They've been trading toddlers back and forth for play dates over the last couple of weeks while the other couple takes the opportunity to Christmas shop. Which reminds her that she has a stash of presents sitting by the front door that need to be hidden, so she extracts herself from her wife and heads back into the living room.

Arizona follows at a slower pace, watching as Callie carries an armload of bags from Toys R Us and Target over to the couch. "I see the whole 'going easy this year' thing isn't being taken seriously. What happened to not spoiling her too much?"

They both know it's a joke. It is utterly impossible for both of Sofia's mothers not to spoil her rotten around the holidays. She's a good kid and they're careful to teach her how to earn things through hard work, so once a year they tend to go a little crazy just because they can. Callie knows that on some level that she does it because Mark is no longer around and he was always the one who went overboard on special occasions.

"Says the woman that wanted to get her a pony," Callie shoots back with a cheeky grin, pushing aside the familiar pang of sadness that has crept into her chest. "Which we both know you just wanted for yourself."

"We got a backyard so she could have pets," Arizona argues, stooping down to grab the wrapping paper stashed below the sad looking Christmas tree. It's like something out of a Dr. Seuss cartoon, sporting patches of pale greenery and bare spots that no amount of ornaments will be able to fill. Its trunk is warped to the side around bottom, giving the illusion of a missing piece. Arizona thinks it looks pretty impressive given its lower-stump disability. It would have ended up on the chopping block if they hadn't taken it home with them, and neither she nor Sofia had the heart to let that happen.

"We talked about getting her a puppy in a year or two. Ponies aren't something you can just hogtie in the backyard and hope they mow the lawn," Callie says with a pointed look.

"I'm just saying, we'd become the coolest, hippest parents in the neighborhood if we got her a pony," Arizona replies. She reaches over and sticks a piece of red Christmas tape to the end of Callie's nose, earning herself a careful bump from the brunette's hip.

They exchange playful banter as they wrap toys, discussing the next two days and what they will do with their time off. It will be the first Christmas Eve and Christmas Day that the two of them are both home for, and Callie has vowed to murder anyone that dares page her in to work. She wants a quiet holiday with her family in their new home, not an ER full of whiny interns and stupid patients with various holiday-related injuries.

When half of the gifts are wrapped, a knock at the door signals Sofia's arrival. Callie hurriedly carries the unwrapped parcels into the master bedroom and closes the door while Arizona goes to let Meredith in.

"Hey, pumpkin," she calls in greeting when her daughter's smiling face beams up at her from knee level. Sofia's nearly five now and growing like a weed. It's impossible to tell that she was born at twenty-three weeks and almost didn't make through the first few hours. Brilliant and cute as a button, Sofia is already miles ahead of her pre-school class. Arizona is convinced that she's the smartest kid in the world.

"Mama! Zo-Zo and 'Exie have a puppy!"

Arizona lifts an eyebrow at Meredith in question.

Grey smirks and shrugs weakly. "Don't look at me. Derek's the one who couldn't wait until Christmas."

Arizona laughs as Sofia goes tearing by her in excitement. "Oh boy. Two kids, a Shepherd and a dog?"

"I know, I'm doomed to be the adult of the family for the rest of my life. How scary is that?"

Meredith politely declines Arizona's invitation to come inside for some hot chocolate, stating that Zola - who is firmly attached to her right leg - and two-year-old Alexandra Grey-Shepherd need to get home before dinner tantrums kick in. Arizona playfully wiggles her fingers at the stroller-bound toddler and sees the trio off, watching Meredith guide her brood down the driveway. Undoubtedly tired, the general surgeon also looks happier than she's ever been since Arizona has come to know her. As happy as a Grey can possibly look, anyway.

A light snow has started to fall, and for a moment Arizona hovers in the doorway, watching the flakes build in size and accumulate on the lawn. She's still not entirely used to living in the suburbs; for the longest time she and Callie stayed in that fifth floor apartment downtown. But with the plane crash fallout and a growing child encompassing a big part of their lives now, they chose to move into a large one-and-a-half storey house almost a year ago. It's easier and safer for Arizona to get around in, and this way Sofia finally gets the big back yard that Arizona always wanted her to have. The decision to move was easy, especially since the apartment building held far too many bad memories. These last ten months, all three members of the Robbins-Torres family have been making newer, happier ones. It's been a healing process for all of them.

An insistent hand tugging at her own brings her attention back to the hungry monster now begging to be fed. Arizona chases Sofia into the kitchen - slowly, with a balancing act she's mastered on these crutches - and listens enthusiastically about her day playing with Zola and Lexie at the park. Some time later Callie joins them, presents securely wrapped and hidden in the bedroom until the bigger and less pathetic looking Christmas tree arrives later that evening.

As they sit across from each other at the dinner table, Arizona can't help but watch Callie and Sofia dissolve into laughter over something that only the two of them will ever understand. She's come to accept that Callie and Sofia have their own secret language - and not just fluent, rapid Spanish, either. Watching the two of them interact at meal time is her favourite part of the day. Callie practically glows with a radiant, adoring smile, eliciting a matching one from Sofia, and suddenly it's all Arizona can do to contain her excitement.

She knows it's time they have 'the talk' with their daughter and fill her in on their plans for the new year.

**#*#***

Christmas Eve comes and goes quietly, and the evening finds Callie and Arizona reclined back on their big, cushy couch. Arizona reads a medical journal with her head settled in Callie's lap, while Callie balances a glass of red wine in her left hand as her right plays with the golden curls splayed across her thighs. The TV recites the day's news cycle on mute in the background.

"I think we should tell Sofia about her new brother or sister."

Callie's brow slowly creeps toward her hairline and she drops her eyes to meet Arizona's. "Uh, honey? I'm not pregnant yet. We haven't even started the process. Don't you think it's way too early?"

"Maybe," Arizona replies, setting the magazine aside and looking thoughtful. "But we should talk to her about the idea of having a brother or sister. She's always saying how lucky Zola is to have Lexie. It couldn't hurt to introduce her to the subject, so when it finally does happen, she's not totally surprised."

Callie thinks about it. "Yeah, I guess it can't hurt. We can make it a positive thing from the beginning. Tell her how she'll be a great big sister and all that."

Arizona's whole face lights up at the idea and she rolls over, pushing up onto her elbows. "Awesome," she says gleefully, leaning in to press a firm kiss against Callie's belly. "Maybe we can tell her after presents tomorrow? Kind of like a bonus gift."

"Unless the new baby is made of chocolate and she can eat it, I doubt she'll view that as a legitimate gift," Callie snickers.

Arizona rolls her eyes and returns to her previous position, ignoring the journal in favour of gazing across the room at their giant Christmas tree. It's all decorated now, with the mini tree standing right beside it. Both are overflowing with presents.

Noticing a particularly odd looking one, Arizona half sits up again and squints through the low light. "Is that a leg?" she asks, spotting a package with an unmistakable shape, all wrapped in Christmas paper and twine.

The corner of Callie's mouth tweaks up but otherwise she betrays no emotion. "I don't know. Maybe Santa left it for you."

Arizona shoots Callie a bemused look. "So you're saying that Santa is the Ice Truck Killer? Now there's a _Dexter _twist that I didn't see coming."

Callie swats her wife with the discarded magazine. "Well how else am I supposed to wrap the damn thing? It's not like they make leg-shaped boxes."

Giggling, Arizona snatches the journal and tosses it to the floor. She maneuvers herself into Callie's lap, draping an arm around her shoulders. "If it's that jogging prosthesis David has been bugging me to try, you can tell him I said he doesn't have to force my wife to give it to me. I was nervous, not chicken."

"No one ever thought you were a chicken," Callie admonishes, tugging on the fabric of Arizona's t-shirt. "He just wanted you to have it once it was ready. It was sitting in his lab collecting dust and this way you might actually get around to using it."

Arizona chews on her bottom lip but nods in agreement anyway. She's definitely nervous about moving beyond the basic daily exercises she does with her other prosthetic. Jogging means that she's more likely to fall down. But if the last three years have taught her anything, it's that she has to really push herself or she will never try anything new.

Plus, Callie looks _insanely _hot in running shorts, and if Arizona pouts just enough, she can convince her partner to come with her.

Callie is fluent in 'Arizona' and can read her emotions with ease. "You'll do fine, babe," she encourages, squeezing Arizona's waist. "It'll be just like your first one. He'll teach you how to use it and before you know it, you'll be running circles around the neighborhood."

"Or just in circles, because my balance is off," Arizona jokes, her self-deprecating nature making its usual appearance.

"Hey." Callie tightens her grip again and urges Arizona to look her in the eye. "He said you could even try Heelys again some day soon. That's big."

Arizona knows that she's come a long way since the plane crash, but she's only just mastered the use of a general prosthetic to the point where she's completely comfortable moving around without any extra support. Wheeling and running are two entirely different ball games. The rest of her life will be a learning process every time she wants to try something other than walking to work and back.

But Callie is giving her that look, like she thinks Arizona can move continents if she tries, so Arizona musters up the bravest smile she can manage.

"Thank you," she whispers, dipping her head to plant a firm kiss on her wife's mouth. "I promise not to tell Santa that you've spoiled the surprise."

"Santa can bite me," Callie smirks. She looks mischievous and moments later a hand snakes its way up the front of Arizona's shirt.

"As your wife, I reserve the right to do any and all biting myself," Arizona teases while nibbling on Callie's ear lobe.

Callie is about to answer when another voice interrupts the moment.

"Mami, I had a bad dream," Sofia proclaims from behind them.

Callie retracts her hand and looks over Arizona's shoulder just in time to see their daughter's lip quiver where she stands at the foot of the stairs, hugging a teddy bear. "Mija, come here."

Arizona shuffles off of Callie's lap and Sofia soon takes her place. The toddler immediately snuggles up to both of her parents, clad in a pair of pinky fuzzy pajamas and clutching her teddy bear closely.

"No bad dreams on Christmas," Arizona says softly, pressing her lips to the top of Sofia's head. "Your Mami and I will protect you."

Sofia sniffles once and burrows into Callie's chest, falling silent as she soaks up the comfort offered by her mother's warmth.

Arizona leans into Callie's side and rubs a hand over Sofia's back until she settles down. She's usually good about falling back asleep - once her Mama has checked for monsters, of course - but tonight they both want to end things on a more positive note. Sofia was a little freaked out by the idea of a strange man falling down their chimney in the first place; Arizona doesn't want to leave her with a bad impression of Christmas.

"Baby bear, you know how Zola is the bestest big sister ever to Lexie?"

Sofia sniffles and peeks out at her Mama from Callie's chest.

Arizona shares a look with Callie, waiting for a nod of agreement before continuing. "Well, your Mami and I were talking. What if you became a big sister too? Just like Zola?"

Sofia looks tired and confused, and Arizona wonders if this was the wrong time to bring it up.

"Wouldn't that be neat, mija?" Callie asks, hugging their daughter closely. "You would be _so_good at it. You could really help out your mama and I."

Sofia sniffles loudly and actually scrunches her forehead. "Do I have to give her Mr. Bear?" She tightens her hold on the worn teddy that she's carted around everywhere for the last three years.

"No, of course not," Arizona says quickly. "Mr. Bear is your best friend, he's not going to leave you. Your brother or sister will get their own buddy, and then Mr. Bear can be friends with them."

Callie smiles. With Arizona's habit of buying every cute stuffed toy she comes across, the whole freaking jungle will be living in their children's room by the time the second one is out of diapers.

Sofia thinks about this for a moment and then, apparently too tired to protest, shrugs. "Okay."

Arizona looks at Callie in surprise. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Sofia lets out a big yawn and drops her head onto Callie's chest. "Read me a story?"

"I've got this," Callie tells her wife, slowly standing up with Sofia wrapped around her waist.

Arizona watches her two girls head upstairs to Sofia's bedroom, wondering how long it will be before the second one comes into their lives. She's looking forward to the pregnancy this time, praying for it to go smoothly and minus the infinite amount of drama from the first time around. She's already planning ways to get out of driving anywhere, even though they're now in the suburbs and walking is impossible. Call her paranoid, but vehicular travel did not go so well the first time.

Sighing, Arizona returns to her horizontal position on the couch and takes up the magazine once again. She spares one last glance at the pile of presents before refocusing on the article about pediatric lymphoma, ignoring the fact that the prosthetic is watching her every move.

**#*#***

The next morning Arizona discovers that the oddly shaped package is, indeed, a jogging prosthetic. She smiles for Callie's sake but feels a hot bundle of nerves worming their way around her stomach. The bladed foot is entirely different from anything she's ever tried before and how she is expected to balance on it seems like insane person logic.

But Callie's looking hopeful so Arizona smiles and gives her a Christmas kiss as a 'thank you'. She'll try anything once just to make her wife proud.

The second gift comes as a surprise about half an hour after the first. Sofia tears through her presents all in one go, until she's off in the corner playing, and there's only one box left underneath the Arizona-tree.

"Open it," Callie encourages from the opposite couch, and Arizona doesn't miss the nervous catch to her voice.

She frowns and unties the lace painstakingly slowly, wondering what could possibly have Callie looking like she's about to throw up or run away.

Heelys. Black and pink, just like the pair she always wanted - before the amputation took place.

"It's not too much, is it?" Callie blurts, wringing her hands together and jiggling her leg up and down. "I mean it's not like a giant hint or anything. At least it wasn't meant to be. I just thought - you had mentioned it and David said maybe, so when you're ready - if you want to – you could-"

"I love them," Arizona says softly, smiling to ease Callie's fears. "And I will try, when I'm ready. But I have one condition."

"Name it."

"You have to be there to catch me when I inevitably start to fall on my face."

Callie actually smiles this time, too. "Deal."

She moves to sit next to her wife and seals the promise with a loving kiss. It's broken up a moment later when Sofia toddles back into view, clutching the new stuffed unicorn Arizona gave her for Christmas and an old favourite puppy plushy.

"Mama, here," Sofia says firmly, reaching up and holding out the puppy to her parents.

"What's wrong, baby?" Callie takes the stuffed animal and frowns as she inspects it for rips or tears. They've had to perform veterinary surgery on a few close calls in the past, so far with a 100% success rate.

Sofia shakes her head and bounces on her feet. "For my baby brother or sister."

Arizona shares a surprised look with her wife. Sofia's notoriously possessive of her stuffies. "Really?"

Sofia nods and shyly hugs the unicorn to her chest. "Yeah. But they can't have Mr. Bear! Or Pokey. They're mine."

"Pokey?" Arizona smirks.

Sofia's five year old features screw up in the perfect impression of Callie's 'duh' face. "The pony, Mama," she says, indicating the unicorn she's currently hugging.

"Oh," Arizona chuckles. "Well then, thank you, sweetheart. The new baby will love this when he or she arrives."

Sofia nods as though it's no big deal, then returns to the pile of presents waiting across the living room.

"She's already sharing," Callie says in astonishment. "I have no idea how we did that."

"Me neither," Arizona replies, shaking her head disbelievingly. "How do we duplicate it with the next one?"

"I have no idea."

Sofia squeals delightedly at something her new dollhouse does and calls her mothers over to inspect it. Callie stands and holds out a hand, helping Arizona to her feet, something that took a year and a half for Arizona to react freely to. She no longer stiffens or blushes or recoils or snaps, she just takes Callie's hand and lets her help, even smiling in thanks.

Even now, Callie takes a moment to remind herself how she once thought they would never get here. Boy, how worth it it was to stick it out together.

Arizona shares a brilliant smile with her wife as they stand over their daughter and she swears she can see Sofia literally start to grow up right before her very eyes. If she didn't know that they would soon have another one joining the fray, she would almost wish she could stop time and keep Sofia young like this forever. It's hard for her to imagine her baby girl growing up and going off to school in another year. So much time has gone by that she sometimes feels like she missed out on a lot during the year following the plane crash. She was here, but she knew she was tuned out for a lot of it.

But the thought of Callie glowing and pregnant – even as cranky and terrifying as she can sometimes be– brings Arizona a new sense of hope. She casts a quick look over at the jogging blade and the box of Heelys that are still tucked underneath the tree, and she makes a promise to herself that the new year will mark her attempts to keep pushing forward.

As hard as some days can still be, Callie and Sofia make her feel like she can do anything. For them, she vows to never stop trying.


End file.
